Butterfly Caresses
by alexnmcastillo
Summary: Although our world is gone-your friends, your family, your love-there is still hope.
1. The Dying Planets

AN: Let the brain farts begin!

Disclaimer: The Sailor Moon media franchise belongs to Naoko Takeuchi (and last time I checked that wasn't my name).

* * *

[11]

Chapter 1: The Dying Planets

[11]

* * *

**Why?**

_Please..._

**What had happened?**

_Stop…_

**What had happened to our world?**

_No…_

**What had happened to our home?**

_Don't die…_

**After everything that has happened, should we still believe in forever?**

_Please…please don't leave me alone…_

* * *

**There was no one left to protect…**

Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus have been scouting the Shiba Koen region for hours. Along with Azabu, Roppongi, and Odaiba, these regions had fallen to the plague only a few days ago. Many lives were lost—either by the consuming plague or by the ruthless demons roaming Tokyo. Despite the fall of the city, the senshi did not give up their duty to protect the innocent and have made it their mission to help any survivors. So far they have found no one.

"It's beginning to get dark," said Jupiter looking towards the setting sun. "We should stop our search and continue it tomorrow."

"I agree with Jupiter. It's depressing to say but all we've found are rotting corpses," sighed Venus. "I wish we could keep on searching the area, but I don't want to risk running into more demons especially at night."

"Hold on a minute," said Mercury while taking out her mini super computer. "I've detected a number of energy readings at Tokyo Tower. There could be survivors hiding there."

"Or it could be a trap," said Mars. "I have a bad feeling about this. We've searched the area for hours! Just as we were about to give up, you get a reading from Tokyo Tower!"

Jupiter held up her hands and gestured her friend to calm down. "We need to make sure that there really is no one out there. Mercury and I can investigate the tower for any survivors before nightfall. If there are any signs of danger we'll hightail it out of there. If there is anyone there we'll contact you."

Venus looked a bit wary but eventually nodded. "Alright. Be careful. Any sign of danger and you get out of there. Mars and I will continue the search downtown and wait for you there."

The group separated and went on their way. As she ran beside Venus, Mars could not help but look back and watched as their friends run further and further away. She felt her heart clench when they disappeared from her sight.

* * *

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Soon after entering the downtown area, Mars and Venus discovered a mother and her daughter cowering in an alleyway.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Unfortunately for the senshis, something else had discovered them as well. Before reaching the two, hordes of demons appeared from the shadows and surrounded the senshis. Mars scanned their surroundings and noted that these demons were of the weaker kind that they have faced so far—shadow creatures that relied on their claws to cause physical damage. She and Venus could handle these demons, and began to attack.

For awhile, the senshis ferociously fought the demons off; however, they began to notice that the number of demons was increasing rather than dwindling and knew they could not keep this up.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH! Mars! We need to retreat back to the temple!" yelled Venus as she protected the little girl from a killing blow.

"Alright! MARS FLAME SNIPER!" shouted Mars as she destroyed a group of demons and created an escape route for them to use. "Hurry! We don't have mu—AHH!"

_She watched as they fought._

"_MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"_

_She watched as they bled._

"_JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"_

_She watched as they died._

Her vision, the evil aura she felt, was too much for her to handle. Mars tried to gain control of herself but fell to the ground in agony.

"MARS!" cried Venus as she saw her friend fall.

Mars was in too much pain to call out. She could only turn her head towards Venus and watch. Watch as Venus try to get to her, failing to notice what lurked behind, and a demon piercing her chest with its claws. Watch as the mother try to run with her daughter further into the alley, screaming for mercy as the demons gave chase, and the demons pouncing on the pair and devouring their flesh. She began to cry. Everyone was dead. They had all failed in their duty. Mars sensed the demons begin to close in around her as she fought to stay conscious.

**There was no one left to protect...there was no one left to protect Usagi.**_  
_


	2. Turning Back the Clock

Disclaimer: The Sailor Moon media franchise belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

[11]

Chapter 2: Turning Back the Clock

[11]

* * *

**I will promise too.**

_Even someday, when we disappear and new Sailor Senshis are born…_

**I will always protect you.**

_Sailor Moon, you will always be invincible._

**And I will always protect our precious friends.**

_The most beautiful shining star..._

* * *

"_It so beautiful today_," thought the golden-haired girl as she gazed up into the sky. It was a pleasant day with the sun shining and a gentle breeze blowing. The girl was lying down next to a dark-haired man who was fast asleep. She slowly sat up and stretched. It was almost time to meet up with everyone at the shrine and the two did not want to be late. She reached over to grasp the man's hand and began to wake him up.

"Mamo-chan?" She called to him over and over until he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Mmm…Usa-chan? What time is it?" He looked cute staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"It's 12:34. We have less than thirty minutes to get to the shrine." She smiled gently at him and began to play with his hair.

"Give me five more minutes." He loved the feel of her hand going through his hair and slowly fell back to sleep.

She giggled but let him continue to sleep. "If Rei-chan throws a fit, I'm blaming you."

* * *

"Where's Usagi and Mamoru-san? They should have been here by now!" growled Rei as she looked towards the shrine entrance.

"Oh Rei, let them have their time together! It's so romantic how Mamoru is taking time off for Usagi before going to the states!" stated a starry-eyed Minako.

Makoto nodded her head. "They deserve to spend time together especially with what we went through."

They had battled against Shadow Galactica and Chaos only a few weeks ago. The future of the galaxy and the rebirth of stars would have ended if Sailor Moon had not sacrificed herself into the Galaxy Cauldron. However, because Sailor Moon chose not to destroy the cauldron, Guardian Chaos and the Chaos Seed would be reborn again in the future. The senshi worried to hear that Chaos would someday be reborn, but believed that when the time comes they will be able to face the evil being together.

"We don't know who or what we will face next in the future," pointed out Ami. "We should starting building strategies and defenses to counter any upcoming threats."

"Aww, lighten up Ami!" pouted Minako. "We deserve some R&R. I think it will be awhile before we fight against another major enemy."

"Ever since Chaos' defeat, the evil aura around Earth has cleared somewhat and there isn't a need for us to transform as often," stated Rei. "I don't know how long this peace will last, but I agree with Minako that we should enjoy the time we have."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pumped up!" Minako clasped her hands together and became starry-eyed again. "Now we have time to find us some hunky boyfriends!"

Makoto grabbed Minako's hand into hers. "If Usagi can have her romance with Mamoru-san, then it's our turn to find our prince charming!"

Ami blushed at the thought of finding a boyfriend while Rei snorted at the idea. Minako and Makoto continued to squeal over the idea until they heard a cough coming from behind them.

"Haruka! Michiru! Finally joining the party!" grinned Minako.

"Haha yeah we just stopped by the convenience store to pick up a few things." Haruka held up two bags filled with drinks and snacks.

"Where are Setsuna and Hotaru?" asked Ami peering behind them.

"They needed to stop by Hotaru's school for a conference, but they will be along shortly." smiled Michiru.

"Alright! Soon we can get this party started!"

* * *

Usagi let Mamoru rest for another fifteen minutes before the two left the park to meet up with their friends. They arrived at the Hikawa Shrine a quarter after one and hoped the others were not waiting long.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi turned her head to him. "Can you promise me something?"

Mamoru looked to her with questioning eyes, "What is it?"

"Can you promise to stay by my side until the end?" Usagi blushed when she saw Mamoru gently smiling at her. He reached over to her and held her hand.

"I'll always be by your side. Until the end."

The two soon reached the top of the stairs and were greeted with joyous shouts. Everyone was there and eager to start their celebration as soon as the two arrived. Usagi ran to her friends, smiling and laughing, with Mamoru closely following behind.


	3. Deaths Echo

Disclaimer: The Sailor Moon media franchise belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

[11]

Chapter 3: Deaths Echo

[11]

* * *

_"It's been confirmed that there are many infected in Tokyo. Many speculations surrounding how the infection is spreading; however, it is most likely through contact with blood. Symptoms include fatigue, chills, headaches, hallucinations, and vomiting of blood. Additional symptoms such as dilated pupils covering the sclera and black blood leaking from the eyes are sure signs of infection."_

_"Through out Tokyo, dozens of people have been reported missing in the past week. Authorities are investigating the disappearances and hope with the cooperation of the community that the culprits will be found as soon as possible."_

_"Scientists have confirmed that the cause of the infection is a virus. We do not know if it is a known virus; however, rumors have spread that the virus mutates as more victims are claimed. Hospitals are receiving hundreds of patients who fear that they have contracted the disease. Many confirmed infected are being moved to high level quarantines to prevent further infection."_

_"The disappearance count is now well over a hundred. Witnesses claim that the ones behind the disappearances are monstrous creatures that drag the victims into the shadows. Whether this is true or not, authorities have declared martial law and have imposed a curfew: no one is to be out after 7:00 p.m. and violators will be shot on sight."_

_"The infection continues to spread not only in Tokyo, but throughout the world. It has also been confirmed with multiple video evidence that the rumored monsters are real and sightings of these creatures are becoming more and more frequent. Citizens are in a panic and many have chosen to hide in their homes. The authorities have made it their priority to get the citizens out of the city and transport them to a safety zone."_

* * *

"Another enemy?" cried Minako waving her hands in frustration. "I thought with Chaos disappearing into the Cauldron we wouldn't be facing any more incarnations!"

Luna and Artemis looked to each other with grim expressions. "Artemis and I have tried to investigate the source of these attacks, but this new evil does not want to reveal itself. At least not yet."

Ami nodded. "We've located so many disturbances but either we arrive there too late to protect anyone or the creatures disappear before we can engage any of them in battle."

"It's frustrating not knowing what we're up against," sighed Makoto as she crossed her arms. "Especially with so many civilians being involved. What's news do we have from Haruka and the others?"

"We haven't heard from them since these events started," Artemis said. "They might be having problems doing their own investigation into this. Eventually we'll call them to regroup but in the mean time we have to do what we can to protect the people."

"This isn't just happening in Tokyo. The entire Earth is in danger." stated Rei. "We need to do something before a catastrophe hits us and we're too weak to fight back."

"The civilian reports have been with holding information from the public to prevent massive panic, but my computer has been picking up the evil aura- it's spreading at a rapid pace that will eventually cover the entire Earth. No one will be safe."

The silence in the room was too much to bear. The senshi are aware of the potential dangers and risks they will soon face, but are ready to fight even at the cost of their lives to protect their loved ones and the planet.

"Another star disappeared." Everyone turned towards Usagi. Her back was turned to them as she stood near the balcony entrance looking out into the night sky. "I've noticed that in the past nights more stars are disappearing. I want to protect this world we live in. We've gone through so much and I can't bear the thought of losing you all again."

"Usagi," Minako approached her from behind and embraced her."Even if this world ends, we'll always be by your side and protect you. We'll get through this together."

Usagi began to cry but turned to smile at her friends. "Everyone, thank you. I'm ready to face this enemy and bring peace to our world."

The gently moment was short lived as the senshi watched Usagi suddenly collapse to the ground. Everyone rushed to her side just as she began to scream in agony.

"MAMO-CHAN!"


End file.
